Invastion of the Boy Snatchers: The Boy's POV
by warefrt
Summary: The 4th Clique book in Derrick's Cam's and Josh's POVs. If you like this also read Lake Placid: The Boy's POV. R&R. pen name changed, used to be cliquexxloverxx9
1. Intro

**Derrick Harrington: **Skate Camp was fun, but it's time to get back to more important things like soccer and his hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend, Massie Block. Now that his friend, Vader, moved away and with Plovert's broke leg, they are short two players on the team. Their coach is going crazy and moving everyone's positions around. If Derrick wants his MVP pin he's going to have to work for it and with all the other players on the team his really really going to have to work. On top that, Massie's friend's cousin, Nina, moved to town, and although she is hot, she'll do some things that may hurt Massie and his relationship.

**Cam Fisher:** As much as he loves being known as the star goal, he wants to take a new approach and actually be out on the field. After all he has a new girlfriend to impress. He wants to take Claire to the dance, but if it involves his teammates hating him, and the final soccer game, it doesn't look too likely.

**Kemp Hurley:** Hopes one of Massie's friends asks him to the dance, well until he saw Alicia Rivera's hot cousin that is. And now since he found out its ladies choice he hopes he doesn't get stuck with some creep. Well whoever does ask him, he expects action from them. Maybe he should start worrying about soccer more than girls after all the playoffs are coming up fast.

**Chris Plovert:** Two days into skate camp, he fell off his skateboard and broke his leg. Now he has to watch his soccer team play for the finals without him. Even with his bum leg, he hopes to get a date to the dance. Good thing the Spanish Soccer spell doesn't work if he doesn't have a current crush.

Enter **Josh Hotz:** After his parents got a divorce, his mom decided move back to the place she grew up, Westchester, New York. Just in time too, Josh got expelled a week before his mom announced the move. It's a good thing that he went to skate camp over the winter break, or he'd be starting school with zero friends. Plans on joining the one good team that Briarwood Academy has, which is soccer. Back at Hotchkiss, he was thee soccer star, but here things work a little differently. Josh is going to have accept that he may no longer be thee star.

He has his eye on a blonde hair, blue eyed girl too bad she's Cam's girlfriend.

*Okay, so I realized that Derrick was the star forward and Cam was goalie in like books 2 and 3, well that's messed up.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anyone realize that Derrington has a brother? I didn't. . .but he apparently does.

* * *

**

**The Harrington House**

**The Dinning Room**

**Saturday, January 24****th**

**7:02 p.m.**

Derrick Harrington was sitting at the stone table in his dinning room table with his family, something that was pretty unusual for the Harringtons. Usually everyone's busy so they almost never eat together, but tonight Derrick's mom wanted to have some forced family fun, or FFF as she called it. He didn't know how eating dinner together was considered fun, but his mom and dad both took off for the occasion. His mom said it was the first chance they had to be together since Derrick went to skate camp and his older brother, Craig, was off at lacrosse camp for winter break.

"So honey how was skate camp?" His mom asked.

"It would have been better if Bloc—I mean Plovert didn't break his leg the second day we were there." Derrick had been spacing out the whole time at skate camp thinking of Massie Block, his crush and now it was happening now, he hoped they didn't catch his slip up.

"Whose name were you about to say?" Sammy, his sister, asked.

"Were you about to say Block?" Craig asked.

"Whose Block?" his father asked.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" Craig asked. She wasn't his girlfriend _yet_.

"Oh you mean Massie Block? William Block's daughter?" His dad asked.

Derrick shook his head. He hated his brother right now with a burning passion. Who wants their parents getting into this kind of thing?

"I saw her at the action and she's really pretty. You should invite her over for dinner one time I want to meet her." Derrick's mom suggested.

"Maybe." Derrick mumbled sending his brother a death glare.

"Can go now, I'm suppose to meet Jenny at the mall in ten minutes." Sammy asked getting up to put her plate in the sink. Thank God someone finally changed the subject.

"I guess." His mom sighed. "Do you need a ride?"

"That would be nice." She smiled sweetly. Sammy always got whatever she wanted because she was the only daughter, if he wanted to leave and go to Cam's, first they would have said no stay here and wait for everyone to finish, or if they did let me go he'd would have to walk or ride my bike.

Since his sister was leaving the dinner was over so Derrick decided to go up to his room so he could check if anyone was online, anyone meaning Block. He stood up and handed his plate to the housekeeper, Mini, then started off toward the living room, but not before sending Craig yet another death glare, they had to be some way of getting him back. He made his way through his living room and up the spiral staircase. He walked to the first door you saw as soon as you got up the steps, and threw it open, revealing dirty room, well what Derrick considered his room at least.

He went to the corner where his MAC was buried under clothes. He picked a pair of shorts off the monitor and pushed the crumpled up shirts off the chair, revealing a pair of Diesel jeans, the ones Massie bought him for Christmas. He had told her that he returned them, but he just didn't have the heart to. Maybe he'd wear them in September, when he was allowed to wear jeans again. He lost a bet to Kemp back in September making it so he couldn't wear long pants for a year, which sucks because its winter right now.

He booted up his MAC while he took the jeans and placed them on the highest shelf on his closet, where they should be safe from the disaster area.

He returned back to the corner and took a seat in the chair and waited for AIM to pop up. He quickly typed his password in and check who was online. He found Massie's screen name only to find that she had an away message up.

**MASSIEKUR:** HIGH HILLS W/ CLAIRE(: BBL

Derrick was just about to check if anyone else was online, when Cam Fisher, one of his best friends IMed him.

**FISHER1:** DUDE GUESS WAT!

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** WAT?

**FISHER1:** CLAIRE SAID YES!

**SHORTZLIFE:** 2 WAT?

**FISHER1:** MY EVITE REMEMBER?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** OH RIGHT?

**FISHER1:** U STILL DONT NO.

**SHORTZLIFE:** NOPE.

**FISHER1:** I TOLD YOU THAT I WUZ GONNA SEND HER AN EVITE YESTERDAY.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** 4 WAT! R U HAVING A PARTY?

**FISHER1:** NO 2 B MY GF. . .

**SHORT4LIFE:** OHHH RIGHT.

Now Derrick had to act fast and think of some way to ask Massie to be his girlfriend, but he didn't know when the next time he'd see her was. Unlike Cam he was considering asking in person. Derrick clicked over to an IM from Alicia Rivera, one of Massie's friends.

**HOLAGURRL:** HEY

**SHORTZLIFE:** HI

**HOLAGURRL:** IM HAVING A WELCOME FIESTA 4 MY COUSIN NINA 2MORROW NIGHT. EVERY1 IS INVITED. SPREAD THE WORD.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** OK

Derrick was happy to hear about this party because party thrown by Alicia River, meant Block would be there. Maybe he could ask her tomorrow night if he got a chance. He smiled then clicked Plovert's IM.

**CPLOVERT95:** COACH HELD TRY-OUTS WHEN U WERE CAMP.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **WHO MADE THE CUT?

**CPLOVERT95:** SOME NEW KID FROM HOTCHKISS, HES PRETTY COOL. U SHOULD MEET HIM. NAMES JOSH HOTZ.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** I HAVE TO EVENTUALLY.

**CPLOVERT95:** I GUESS.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** PARTY RIVERAS 2MORROW NIGHT. I'M SUPPOSE TO SPREAD THE WORD.

**CPLOVERT95:** OK, U CAN MEET THERE.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** FINE. TELL HURLEY.

**CPLOVERT95:** OK. WERE STILL WEARING OUR JEARSEYS FOR A WEEK FOR GL RIGHT?

**SHORTZLIFE:** YES.

Plovert really wanted them to meet. If Derrick said he was cool, he'd be in the group if he wasn't then Plovert would probably drop him. Derrick clicked back to Cam's IM.

**FISHER1:** PARTY 2MORROW?

**SHORTZ4LIFE: ** RIVERAS. GIRLS R GONNA BE THERE.

**FISHER1:** NICE.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** SHOULD I ASK BLOCK 2MORROW.

**FISHER1:** WHENEVER U WANT.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** THANKS 4 THE HELP.

**FISHER1:** ANY TIME. BUT SHES GONNA BE WITH HER FRIENDS THE WHOLE TIME. UR NEVER GONNA GET A CHANCE.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** I'LL TRY.

**FISHER1:** U DO THAT.

Derrick checked the time. It was seven fifty four. The Red Bulls are playing the Wizards at eight o'clock, it was time to go and get ready. So he sent an IM to Plovert and Cam saying:

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** GTG GAMES COMING ON.

Derrick got off the computer so he could watch his favorite team, the Red Bulls, kill the Wizards in soccer. It should be some game so he made his way down stairs all the way down to his basement and plopped down on the big leather couch where he would be sitting for the length of the game.

**

* * *

Okay guys I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me, even if I'm not updating that much. It's just I have a lot going on, and it's only gonna get worse when school starts up again so I'm gonna try and update as much as possible then depending how my first month at high school goes I may just update even less or right now I'm considering taking a break from writing from August 31****st**** to the end of September. Just remember that its not definite yet.**

**I didn't think it was that good but it's only the beginning and I think it will get better. Anyway I think I'll update more once I get my new laptop. My other ones done and so I just have to wait for my dad to take me. I hate writing on my home computer. :p So please don't hate me ): **

**Review?**


End file.
